Roses are red, Violets are blue
by TwistedHumor510
Summary: What if the only person you've ever really cared about was taken away from you. Will someone else be able to fill that gap?    An OC X Mystogan story. Sorry Mystwalker fans.


_2 little girls stumbled in the snow; they were both wearing chains that forever bound them to the horrible place they escaped from. The cold wind blew cutting into their skin, their holey clothing to skimpy for the cold. The older one collapsed."Lee-Lee, you keep going….I….will…..be…right….behind….you…" The younger girl shook her head and reached out to her sister before a huge gust of wind blew her away._

I woke up suddenly; it was about twelve o' clock, midnight. It was the same nightmare I have almost every day ever since I left my sister. I tried to stop the tears from falling, but my attempt was useless, the pearls came tumbling out anyway. Where is my sister? Even thought we are not real sisters, the bond between us the just as strong, perhaps even stronger. I sighed, there was no point of going back to sleep now, I got dressed and headed out for a midnight walk.

I went my usual way, around the sacred forest and over the 100 peaks mountain. That will only take me until 4 o'clock. I looked at my own shadow. Then it grew larger and larger until it took shape of a cloaked man. I took a step back. The man turned from shadow to man. "Mystogan" I greeted him "I thought you were suppose to be on an S quest, why are you still here?" He said nothing but fell in step beside me. We walked in comfortable silence, well comfortable until blood started blossoming across his chest. I stared at him; it was kind of hard to see what his face looked like under that mask. I sighed again, and started to reach toward him when he grabbed my hand and said" You don't need to do that." I looked at him, stunned. All these years I've known him I've never heard him speak before. Then my eyebrows narrowed" If you are not going to let me heal it then what are you going to do with that wound?" He said nothing.

It started to frustrate me that I didn't know anything about him, except for his name; I didn't even know that he was capable of talking for crying out loud. He seemed to sense my discomfort and let go of my hand. He put his staff on the ground and said in the most beautiful voice "You better get some sleep before you start badgering me with questions about me, Ashley, sleep."

I felt my eye lids getting heavy and everything went dark.

Mystogan's POV

She's so pretty, I like the way she talks, walks, and everything about her. I didn't want her to worry about the wound in my heart, I could heal it myself when my magic power is recharged. I put her to sleep, before she pulls off my mask at my weakest moment. She lay dreaming in my arms. I honestly don't know what to do about her; I don't want to leave her alone by herself. I brought her to the guild eventually and laid her down in one of the guest rooms. I melted into shadows again; it will help charge my power faster.

Ashley's POV

I woke up in one of the guild's guest rooms; I don't know how I got there. All I remember is that Mystogan was putting me to sleep. Mystogan! I sat bolt upright. I quickly got out of bed and ran out into the main building. I looked around with disappointment. He wasn't here.

But I noticed a long shadow creeping along the walls. So that's where he decided to lurk. I smiled and pounced on the shadow, knowing if I did that he would solidify right away. And he did, I ended up sitting on his stomach. His eyes narrowed, I knew I was in trouble. I quick sprinted behind Mirajane, she fell asleep. Ugh, does he have to put everyone to sleep? Now if he murders me there will be no witness. He suddenly appeared right next to me.

"Boo" he whispered in my ear, his minty breath washed over my face. He grabbed me and tossed me carelessly over his shoulder. I struggled but he just held on tighter, I quit struggling when we arrived at the S class mage's request board. He seemed to read all of them and snatched one off. He then handed it to me. I read it to myself. "Why are you telling me to read this?" He said "Payback for pouncing on me, you have to go on a quest with me." I rolled my eyes, "if you want me to go with you, at least let me pack!"

"No, I did it for you already"

"Leave a note for master?"

"Already done"

"Tell the others?"

'No need"

"Feed my cat?"

"…You don't have a cat"

I couldn't think of any other excuses anymore, so I just let him carry me out of the guild. We took a car to the museum, where artifacts keep on getting stolen. I sighed "are you going to let me down, I am not going to run away." His face was unreadable; I had to play my one last card."Mystogan! I need to-"The car stopped suddenly, making me tumble onto his lap. I blushed, and got off of him. I looked out the window to see a building that looks like something from Greece. It was the artifact museum. The artifacts have huge magical power; some could destroy the world if used incorrectly.


End file.
